Friendships can be saved
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: Ran Left Japan after things got bad between her friends and family.Now years later she comes back to make things right with the help of her new family. First Gals story Future Fic. YuyaMami Rankichi AyaRei YaMiyu and OC Characters around.


Friendships can be saved

**Friendships can be saved.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gals! Now here is an anime I wish I did own. Now on read**

Ran Kotobuki once the number one Gal of Shibuya the idea of becoming was a police woman was out of her mind yet after graduating from High school she went to study to become a Police woman she would have stayed in Japan studying if she hadn't have a fall out with her friends and family right after her brother married Miyu after that things got complicated and she moved to the states on her own later followed by Tatsuki a year later.

Eventually she graduated and became a police woman in the states and Married Tatsuki and had a daughter and a son but one day she received a letter that her father was sick so she decided to put the past behind her for now and visit her sick father after all he deserved to meet his grandkids before dying.

Ran threw her bags in the Hotel room and threw her self in the couch while Tatsuki and her son Kozaru who was the oldest carried the bags and then her daughter Mitsuki ran pass them and jump next to her mother.

"So how does it feel being back here mom?" asked Mitsuki she was 10 years old and looked a lot like Ran only she had a lighter tan than Tatsuki she had a notebook and was waiting for Ran's reply.

"I told you Mi-chan no interviews until im rested" said Ran and turned on the TV.

"Ok but ill hold you to it, Can I go Explore now Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"She asked or more like beg her mother who laughed and nodded.

"Go but don't you dare tell anyone you're my daughter I don't want any one to know until you kids meet pops" said ran and her daughter nodded as she dashed out the door once again passing by her father and brother but this time making them drop everything.

"Geezz...well mom dad im going to make sure she doesn't mess things up." said Kozaru he was 15 and looked just like Tatsuki but was less hyper than his parents except when it came to think like Karaoke and girls and he also always keeps an eye on his sister.

His parents nodded and he went after his sister.

"So Ran-pyon are you worried about meeting with your family?" asked Tatsuki as he got everything he had dropped. "Yeah Tatsukichi I didn't leave in good terms with everyone you know. But im more worried about the transfer here." She said with a heavy sigh.

"What's to worry you have a great resume from the states and if your worried about the kids you know they don't mind as long as they get their Fix of exploring and girls and what better place for that than their mother turf?" said Tatsuki and Ran laughed as she nodded. "Tonight it's sure to be a busy one" she said as she helped with the mess.

Mean While

Mitsuki was walking not so far from the Hotel and writing everything in her notebook this was a dream come true to see the place where her mom grew up she couldn't wait to meet any one her mom knew maybe their kids could become her friends.

She was so deep in thought she failed to notice a boy a year older than her standing in front of her and crashed into him. "Ah you Stupid gal watch where you're going" he said as he got up and glared at her. "Me a gal?? Whoa I wish. But anyways Sorry I was deep in thought" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Great a Tourist who thinks being a gal is all that. Go to your mommy this isn't a playground" he said and walked away.

"First meeting with a Japanese guy total failure…and to think I was looking forward to that" she said as she continued exploring while not far from her Kozaru was having a meeting of his own.

"So how about we go for dinner sweets and maybe even to some Karaoke eh?" he said as played it cool for a girl his age he saw just as he missed his sister bumping into some one.

"Ha-ha aren't you cute but I have a boyfriend and you're so not my type" she said as she moved past him.

"I think I fallen in love" he said when he then saw another girl and forgot that he had just "fallen in love" seconds ago and went after the other girl

After a few hours of Exploring and girl chasing the two siblings went back to the hotel to start getting ready to meet their grandparents.

"Well mom what do say if I get highlights like you used to eh?"Asked Mitsuki from the shower while Ran was trying to decide on a hair style. "Sure why not Ill make them for you myself there's no way im wasting money on something I so darn good at making" said Ran. The Two kept talking about what was trendy and things like that. While the guys where having their own Conversations.

"So dad thinks we will go to Machida after this deal with mom Is done? I really want to go and see where you grew up" said Kozaru as he made sure his hair was spiky as his Tatsuki. "yeah but lets wait until we are settled because right now money is limited and you know how your mother gets" said Tatsuki.

Their relationship as a family was a strong one they gave the kids discipline when needed but at the same time gave them their space and chance to choose what they wanted in life.

That was why Ran would usually be surprise when her kids shared something in common with them especially when it came to food and parapara.

They Took a taxi and headed to the Kotobuki residence the tax driver kept giving Ran looks of knowing her but she was gratefully he didn't ask because then the whole coming back to Japan with out telling anyone was a waste of time.

As they arrived at the residence Ran smiled as she saw it wasn't that changed aside from toys around which she figured that Miyu probably had kids and who knows maybe even Sayo had a few kids too. She sighed as they made their way to the door before she rang the door bell.

"Miyu is on her way please don't go anywhere" they heard the voice from inside call Ran Twitched a little bit. "We are in our 30th she should stop that" whispered Ran and Tatsuki laughed. The door soon opened and when Miyu saw Ran standing there she let a toy she had on her hands fall. "….Ran?" asked Miyu scared that she was mistaken.

"The one and only Miyu…"said Ran and then Miyu hugged her and started calling everyone. "Oh Yamato.. Mother Ran is Back she is Back" She started calling as she dragged Ran in she hadn't even noticed that Ran wasn't alone.

Ran's Mother ran up to them followed by Yamato who hugged her and started asking lots of questions at the same time to the point that Ran had to put a stop to it.

"QUIETTTTTTTTTTTTTT"she yelled at the top of her lungs and they all got quiet but then a Childs cry was heard and Miyu hurried upstairs.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there you are Ran's friend right you brought Ran here?" asked her mom. Tatsuki had to blink a few times he still couldn't believe she didn't look a year older in a way it was sort of creepy.

"Umm Ma'am im Kuroi Tatsuki im well Ran's Husband" he said scratching the back of his head and once again Miyu who was coming down with a four year old girl in her arms let another Toy fall.

"Miyu stop that….i know we have much to talk but where is dad" said Ran worried since she didn't see her dad anywhere. "His at work with Sayo why?" asked Yamato. "What isn't he deadly ill?" she asked and they all shook their heads.

"Let's leave that for later. So are they related to you Tatsuki?"Asked Yamato pointing at Kozaru and Mitsuki who where talking among themselves.

"Hey I forgot they where here…"said Ran and rub the back of her head and the two kids heard her and laughed.

"Hello Im Kuroi Kozaru nice to meet you" he introduced himself with a bow and Mitsuki then hit him on the head and gave everyone a Ran Style smile. "Im Kuroi Mitsuki we are the Great Ran and Machida black Tatsuki kids." she said and this time it was Ran dad who just walked in with Sayo who let fall an envelope and then fainted.

"Yep long night ahead a really long night" whispered Ran as she helped to drag her Dad to the sofa.

**Reaper Sakura here this came up to me after watching and reading Gals! r/r but only if it's a helpful review or a nice one I don't want flames it's a waste of space you know? Well I hope its liked by some of you ii only saw the anime completely but ill only use things I liked from the anime and the Manga the rest ill make it up or change it as I like well till next time**


End file.
